Question: In her history class, Stephanie took 6 exams. Her scores were 98, 89, 96, 76, 93, and 82. What was her average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $98 + 89 + 96 + 76 + 93 + 82 = 534$ Her average score is $534 \div 6 = 89$.